Resident Evil 4: The Unseen Cutscene
by thewookiemonster
Summary: We have all thought about it. What did Leon do to pass time by while he waited for Ashley to make her way up to him after he freed her from the bindings on the castle wall? This is what they forgot to include in the game...


Anyone who has played the game has wondered what Leon did while we took control of Ashley and led her through the part of the castle that Leon never got to wander through. This is my thoughts on what happened while he waited, and waited, and waited...

This is meant to be a parody to the game. Please do not take this seriously... Although it would be funny if something like this happened... XD

* * *

"What is taking that dumb ass blonde so damn long?" Leon thought to himself. He had been pacing back and forth past Luis's body, occasionally glancing down at it, hoping Luis would somehow come back to life.

"I'm sorry I let this happen to you, Luis," he whispered to the lifeless body. Luis's shirt was now completely soaked with his own blood.

Leon turned his head away from the gruesome sight and walked to the opposite side of the room. He lifted his left wrist to eye level and checked his watch. "She should be here by now! It's been over half an hour! What the fuck is she doing? Did she get stuck crawling under a desk or something?"

Little did he know that Ashley actually did get stuck once or twice under some of the many desks and tables she was crawling under to evade the zealots who were chasing her.

He let out a sigh of frustration and whipped out a comb from a special pouch on his belt. "What would I do without you, Becky?" he asked the comb as he stroked its bristles. A glass covered painting on the wall with Saddler's picture made a great mirror for him to address his growing hair problem. Once his hair was back to its straight and neat structure, Leon put 'Becky' back in her pouch and patted it protectively. He looked back at his reflection and winced. That lake he fell in when he fought that son-of-a-fish jacked up his hair; he cringed at the thought of how much money he would have to dish out to get his hair back to its natural, flowing gorgeousness.

"In the name of all that is holy, could she be any damn slower? I swear, the eraser top of a pencil has more sense than her!"

Leon's irritation grew more and more with each passing second. If his hair wasn't so damn sexy, he would have pulled it out by now.

"Forget it, I'm leaving her. She can just go to--"

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP" Leon's phone chirped the tune of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers communicator beep.

"What the--oh, it's Hunnigan. Hey Hunny!"

"Leon, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Hunnigan asked.

"Not enough."

She rolled her silver grey eyes and got down to business. "Have you re-rescued the subject?"

"Yes and no…."

"What the hell do you mean 'yes and no'?" Hunnigan demanded.

"Well, I did find her, but she is having to make her way up to the upper floor where I currently am situated because the door only unlocks from the inside and she is taking forever and I have no clue where she is," Leon explained. His words ran together making it hard for Hunnigan to understand.

Hunnigan shook her head as she tried to make sense of his response. "Look, I don't want to hear your excuses. Find the subject and get to the extraction point A-S-A-P! Stop dicking around with your hair and get focused on your mission Agent Kennedy!"

The line went to a static and Leon stood in his place, mouth agape. He was shocked. "I don't dick around with my hair!" he said to himself.

Once he had settled down from the dispute with Ingrid, his mind was brought back to the current issue at hand. "Gah!" he shouted. "I am not waiting anymore. I'll just to break this door down!"

After he walked up to the door Ashley would, or should, be coming through, Leon took some paces back and then charged the door with his shoulders aimed dead ahead.

THUMP!

"Fuck!" Leon fell to the floor as he cradled his throbbing shoulder with his other arm.

After some moaning and more swearing, he stood up and pulled out his pistol from its holster. He popped a few shots off at some of the vases and then noticed the painting he had used as a mirror.

"You!" he stated coldly. "You're the reason I'm here. You're the reason I am having to wait on this bitch to get her bubble ass up here so I can get her to her 'oh-so-loving' father. If he really loved her, he would keep better track of his whore of a daughter!"

Leon popped off some more shots at the image of Saddler, shattering the glass, as he shouted some profane phrases that would make even Wesker blush.

"Shit!" His clip was out of ammo and he was too frustrated to reload the damn thing. Out came his knife and into the painting it went. More vulgarity ensued.

After completely destroying the painting, Leon went on a rampage on the entire room. Shooting things with his shotgun, blowing up things with some extra grenades he had, and just ransacking the place.

Twenty minutes of this went by and he was finally calm. He sat down in a chair that he spared from his hell-like destruction and waited on Ashley. He didn't have to wait too long. Not a moment went by after he sat down that the door opened.

"Leon!" Ashley shouted as she ran towards her hero. He stood up and greeted her with a warm, welcoming hug.

"You alright?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, sorry I took so long but…what the hell happened in here??"

* * *

I'm not the only one who hates Ashley, right??

Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
